


【KHR/all100】出神入化

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 又名：千花首领宣传片x
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi, Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro, Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	【KHR/all100】出神入化




End file.
